Back in Time (PhilDan:mild)
by lkbsakura
Summary: Chris built a time machine out of a wardrobe 15 years after an incident to young Phil and Dan. Phil wants to go back and change the past so he doesn't have to live with the guilt any longer.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this will work?" Phil asked Chris.

"Well, of course it will! Who do you think I am?" Chris giggled.

Phil looked at the wooden wardrobe and examined it like a 5th grader's science project on display at the science fair. "I'm not entirely sure about this. How do I even know this is safe? It did take you about a week to make this."

"Phil, is there any other time machine in the world that will actually work, other than the one standing right before you?" Chris asked, pointing at the wardrobe.

"Well, I've heard that Russia, China, America and Germany are competing to build one".

"Ah! But they haven't completed it. This is like that old show back in the day, Doctor Who! Oh what a great show it was indeed" Chris smiled at himself and turned around. He started muttering to himself about every episode he has seen and started complimenting David Tennant.

"Chris?" Phil interrupted

"Huh? Oh, sorry, got uh, ahem, caught up in the moment. Anyhow, I think this bad boy is up for a spin, haha. What do you say?"

Phil tapped the wardrobe doors "Hm, exactly what will happen? How does this work?".

"Alright, you crouch inside-" he opens the doors, revealing an ugly mustard color behind the doors "flip this thing up, you type in the time and date, press go and there you go, back in time!"

"Will I die? Will I be able to come back?"

"You should, I didn't set to go to the past, like I said, time and date. Will you die? No, will you experience some nausea and an ill-feeling, probably, not quite sure. No need to worry, Phil!" Chris placed his hand on Phil's shoulder.

Phil let out a sigh and crouched in the wardrobe, sitting in the center. A knock was heard and PJ walked in the room. Chris turned around and looked at PJ and smiled.

"Why, hello there, PJ. Come for a visit? Or for me?" Chris danced towards PJ.

"I actually came by to see Phil, I figured he was here. How are you Phil?" Pj looked over Chris' shoulder to Phil.

"Pretty fine, thanks. What about you?" Phil let his legs hand out of the opening.

"You know, same old same old" PJ grabbed two chairs and placed them by Phil. Chris walked behind PJ and sat down next to him and Phil. "I passed by the cemetery today, and thought I should pay a visit to a good friend. He's alright, he looks beautiful and peaceful. Remember when he would complain about getting up early, he'd not have much to do". PJ looked around and back at Phil and Chris. Both were looking down at the ground and frowning.

"Yes, I remember. We're not that old now are we. We still have good memory, memories that will never fade. The guilt one must live with while the other one is sleeping for all eternity, never going to wake up, never going to speak, or hear or see or feel. 15 years." Phil wiped his eyes and stood out of the wardrobe and closed the doors behind him.

"Phil? I thought we were-" Chris looked up at him

"How about we go out for some drinks, my treat. The time machine can wait, right?" Phil smiled at both of his friends.

"Ye-"

"Yes, let's go out for drinks!" PJ interrupted Chris and stood up.

"Alright then. Let's go" Chris stood up and followed Phil and PJ to the door. He turned around, looked at the old wardrobe and smiled "He'll see you soon". He turned off the lights and closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Approve?

On their walk to the bar, Phil accidently bumped into a young man's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry" He apologized to the young man. He noticed that he was holding hands with another young man. They smiled at Phil and walked away. Phil looked back at the couple and slightly smiled. He looked back and saw his friends were way ahead of him, he ran to catch up to them and stopped to catch his breath instead.

Chris looked back at Phil and laughed "What's wrong?"

"You guys walk too fast, I think I'm losing my figure." Phil coughed.

"You need salt in your system, and you're probably dehydrated. That's why we're getting booze. Come on now, The sun is setting and beer always taste better after sunset." PJ said.

Phil stood up straight and continued walking behind his friends. He didn't make conversation with them but did laugh at Chris' jokes.

Pj opened the door to the bar and walked in with Chris and Phil behind. They made their way to a small table with 4 chairs acros from each other and sat themselves down. A waitress walked to them and smiled "What can I get you guys?" she held her pen and notepad.

Pj looked up and smiled at the young waitress "A buck-"

"Hold on Pj" Chris interrupted. He leaned closer the waitress from his seat and looked straight into her gray eyes "What do you recommend?"

The waitress giggled "really? That's what you got? Honey, I've been hit on better than that".

"We'll just get a bucket of Heinken beers" Phil said.

"Sure thing" The waitress wrote down on her notepad and walked away.

Pj looked back at her and then at Chris "Really? 'What do you recommend?' That was lame."

"You should be one to talk, have you ever tried to flirt with waitresses to get free drinks?" Chris slouched down.

"We can't get free drinks, we're not in our 20s anymore. If anyone, it's the women that get free drinks at any age" Pj replied.

Chris stuck his tongue out at Pj and looked at Phil.

Phil was looking around as if looking for something, or someone.

"Phil? you ok?" Chris asked.

Phil looked and nodded "Yeah, I must've been distracted by something. Sorry, you guys were saying?"

Pj looked at Phil and smiled "so what do you plan to do with the time mach-", Phil and Chris quickly shushed Pj before he finshed his question. Pj looked confused at his mates and whispered "what?"

"Not so loud Peejs, we don't want anyone to know we have..that. It's top secret between us three, and us three only" Chris pat Pj's back.

The waitress came back with cold bucket of ice and beer, smiled and left.

The boys grabbed a beer at a time and quickly finished the bucket, to keep themselves cool and awake, they splashed the dirty cold water into their face, it actually worked. They got up, left a tip for the waitress and left the bar.

On their walk back to Chris' house, Phil stopped and looked up at the sky "do you think, he's happy, to see us like this and approves of what we're doing?"

"What do you mean?" Pj asked.

Phil looked at his friends and smiled. He looked at the ground and chuckled "Nevermind, it's just the beer talking".

"But we only had 1 bucket with 6 bottles" Chris said.

"You should go home Phil, I'll take you, it's on my way home anyway" Pj insisted.

Phil walked over to his buddy and wrapped his arm around his neck "yeah, you're right"

"Well goodnight then Phil, Peej. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Goodnight" Chris smiled. He kept walking as Pj and Phil turned the other way and walked home.


	3. BIT update

Hello peoples!

Thank you so much for supporting the first two chapters of Back In Time (Phil and Dan); Unfortunately, due to loss of inspiration and interest (tear tear), I will not be continuing this fanfic. However, if anyone's interested in continuing this fanfic, please do let me know and I will be happy to pass on my work to you. Further details will be sent to the new "owner".


End file.
